Some structures may utilize numerous support members for bearing loads and/or reacting thereto. The support members may form internal frames of such structures. Support members may include, for example, various types of beams, stiffeners, struts and/or braces. Paneling may be coupled to the support members to cover the frames of the structures. Conventional manufacturing techniques of such structures require the use of a large number of mechanical fasteners, increasing manufacturing complexity, lead-time, and cost.
As one particular example, a wing structure of an aircraft typically utilizes numerous elongated stiffeners (commonly referred to as stringers), extending the length of the wing, and braces (commonly referred to as ribs), interconnecting the stringers, which in combination at least partially define the frame of the wing. Exterior panels (commonly referred to as skins) are connected to the frame. Wing structures may require thousands of close-tolerance fasteners to connect the ribs to the stringers and the skins to the stringers and/or the ribs.